Dragonborn Nerdess
by Shabhira the Daedric Princess
Summary: Hi. I am an idiot and somehow got myself trapped in Skyrim, don't come save me but you can come see me. [pm me if you want to come visit me in Skyrim, must use an alias though.]
1. Howl

_**Don't shoot me but i'm working on a story where i'm in Skyrim please don't come and kill me for not finishing the other one.**_

_"If you could only see the beast you've made of me I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_  
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_  
_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl-"_

_"Eyolf! Eyolf Sandalio! Where are you!"_

_I pull out my ear buds, "I'm in here Mom! just listening to Howl!"_

_"Well you need to finish up and have some dinner!"_

_"Uno momento por favor! just give me a sec!"_

_I turn my attention back to the screen right as a chat box pops up, "What the what?" I probably shouldn't answer it. Nope doin' it anyways._

"Hello Eyolf. I have been looking for you."

"Um... who is this."

"Open you window and look out."

_the sane part of me is screaming, "NO! NO! YOU CRAZY GIRL! DON'T DO IT!" _

_While the other half says, "Do it! You know you want to. Maybe it's a portal to Skyrim!"_

_ "What the heck do you mean a portal to- DON'T YOU DO IT! CLOSE THAT WINDOW!" "_

_Do it! Do it! Do it! Maybe you can find Optiums!" Ah the magic name here._


	2. Attack

_I open my window and look around but... no one is there. '_You are not even here. Who are you anyways?' 'Go outside.' _Okay I could handle looking out the window but there is NO WAY in HECK I am going outside. '_DO IT NOW!'

_I shut off the monitor and scream, "MOM SOME CRAZY PERSON SENT ME A MESAGE AND NOW I'M SCARED! Mom? MOM?!" The monitor comes on, '_Your mother cannot help you now... Prisoner.'_ But Prisoner is my name in... oh gods help me_, 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' 'Go outside now.' _The sudden calm scares me and I comply instantly. I hop out of the window, landing on the ground maybe a foot or two down. I walk around a few paces when someone grabs me from behind and muffles my scream._

_"If I let you go do you swear to not scream?" the voice is rough and feminine almost exactly like I imagined... but that's not real...right? I nod and the moment the hand loosens I squirm free then punch at her, but she catches my arm and twists it; forcing me to my knees. I look up and black out almost instantly._


	3. Doth thy have an inquiry?

_I bolt upright in my bed taking in huge gulps of air and relax as I realize it was just a dream. I hop down from my top bunk and throw open my closet, slipping into my usual black cargo pants and a tight black tee. I quickly pull a brush through my hair, slip on my glasses and look in my mirror. I'm not very remarkable, blonde ish red hair, brown eyes, pretty tall, red ish lips. The only thing that is remarkable about me is my skin. When someone says they are white they mean they are tan but I am WHITE kind of white._

_I love to scare people I meet by wearing fake retractable vampire fangs, it's so funny to see them jump. I am kind of a "gothic vampire" actually the only reason I am interested in fey and vampire is because I'm an Irish Indian, with a name that means wolf, and a last name meaning true wolf. It would make someone wonder if I am a werewolf or a vampire. _

_I laugh and shake my head, "Nay methinks I am not a wolf. That was weird why am I going all medievaly over here? Whatevs probably nothin'." I am totally aware of the fact I talk weird. I turn on my music loud and sort of hop dance into the living room when, "Oh my gods a Khajiit!"_


	4. Matthew

_Well I guess it wasn't a dream after all. Next to her is young boy of average height with eyes green as emeralds, strawberry blonde hair that falls in his face just a bit, and the most adorable freckles dotting his face. _

"Good to see you are finally awake. I was almost scared I had hurt you." _Good to see I had actually worried her._

"Who are you? And who is he? Why are you here and where is my mother!?"

"My name is Shaziira Valtieri. You talked to him only a while ago remember?" _I draw in a sharp breath and grab the back of a chair to steady myself. The boy is fifteen year old Optiums, Matthew. _

"B-b-but you-you live in Australia! Why are you with her! I thought i could trust you!"

"Mistress you _can _trust me. Just come with me and Z , you will see what I mean." _i should not trust him, but I do ._

"yes. I shall come with you. To skyrim. I assume that is we're we are going?"


	5. out like a light AGAIN

_Z opens a strange portal thing and we follow her through. A strange darkness overwhelms me and I black out, AGAIN._


	6. CUTE boys

The first thing I notice when I wake up in Skyrim is Matt is inches away from me and out of reflex I sock him in the face.

"OW! Jesus Christ Eyolf! I was just about to wake you up!"

"Sure very likely story. You know there is one thing I said I was going to do if I ever got to Skyrim."

"What's that?"

I throw my hands into the air and yell, "YES! CUTE BOYS!" I glance over at Matt who now has a massive red mark on his face from face-palming so hard.

"OK what in the unholy name of Sithis is wrong with you?"

"Everything." I hold my hands up "Hey, hey there are not just cute boys here there are _**CUTE**_boys here."

Derpy face :P i am such a dork!


	7. THIS IS MY IDIOT! NO ONE MESSES WITH HIM

Hello my minions! This is where my idiotic friend Kodomo shows up!

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... how do I get my idiot friend here? 'Cuz seriously he NEEDS a life and a girl."

"What's his name?"

"Kodomo."He tosses me a scroll and, "AWESOME! So now for me to kidnap him! YAY!"

"Were you blessed by Sheogorath?"

"Yeah. I was." I open a portal and can see into Kodomo's computer, "What in the unholy names of Sithis and Sheogorath is this is this idiot playing?!"


	8. We ain't spies i swear!

My friend Kodomo is an idiot and is very intense and has not blinked in 10min. Time to jack some things up! My hand goes through the monitor.

KODOMO POV

So I'm just sitting here playin' my the idiotic game Diablo2 when all of a sudden the screen turns black as ebony and a cold white hand comes through. "DIABLO?!" The hand latches onto my collar and starts pulling me towards the monitor. I grab my lucky coin of the god of love. The hand rips me through and I fall into a snow covered forest with a weird boy standing next to my awesomely adorable friend. I lose my temper and jump at the boy, "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEAT MY GAME! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH EYOLF!"

EYOLF'S POINT OF VIEW

"KODOMO YOU IDIOT GET OFF OF HIM!" I reach down and rip him off then throw his tiny body against a tree, "ANY WHY IN THE NAME OF SHEOGORATH ARE YOU SO TINY!" I help up Matthew and use a quick spell to fix his broken nose, then I summon a fire ball and lift up my idiot by his collar, "Okay you better start talking fast before I burn your face off! No one messes with Matthew."

He yell, "MY BLOODY NAME MEANS DWARF YOU ADORABLE IDIOT! AND WHY IN THE NAME OF ISIS ARE YOU A KHAJIIT!" Okay I miiiiight have forgotten to mention this but I am now a 5'8 ebony black khajiit. I reach for his backpack he twirls around, "What are you about to touch?" "Hey chill short-stuff I'm just curious. By Sithis man." I toss him the bag and he opens it revealing roughly 200 gold coins. "Ya do ralize this can get us maybe a room?"

"Are you crazy we can buy so much!"

"Actually a good bow is maybe 100 gold and axes are roughly 150 and swords are roughly 200."

"Wellllllllllllllllllllll shoot."

We hear fighting. "Hey I know what that is!" I run off like an idiot with my two wierdos follow behind.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A couple of Stormcloak spies eh?"


End file.
